L'éveil des Valjakrayas
by Deslo Doom
Summary: Sept ans après la fin des leurs aventures, un ennemi puissant s'échappe de sa prison, et les Ojamajos sont les seules à pouvoir l'arreter. Pour cela, elles soivent devenir des guerrières,des éclairs, des Valjakrayas.
1. Prologue : Menace

**Cette nouvelle faisait le tour des deux royaumes. Qu'ils soient magiciens ou sorcières, tous étaient horrifiés, tous craignaient pour leur vie. Il était sorti de sa prison, ainsi que tous ses généraux, les pires crapules du monde magique. Plus personne n'était en sécurité, aucun des deux mondes ne pourrait s'en sortir. Il ne restait qu'un espoir, tous en avaient conscience. Mais était-il bon de croire en une légende ?**

**« Jarka Ruto vient de se libérer ! » La sorcière Vanille venait d'annoncer la nouvelle, comme si le fait de le dire lui permettait de s'en convaincre elle-même. Elle s'adressait au Sénacle des sorcières, ainsi qu'à celui des magiciens, qui les avaient rejointes.**

**« Que devons nous faire ? Je vous le demande. Il nous faut trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser de lui, mais je n'entraperçois aucune solution.**

**- Je ne vois pas vraiment non plus, lâcha l'un des magiciens. Il était prisonnier et gardé par nos meilleurs éléments et les vôtres, et ils n'ont rien pu empêcher.**

**- Que proposez vous exactement ? Rester dans notre coin à attendre, et prier pour qu'il nous épargne ?**

**- Je n'envisage pas grand chose d'autre. »**

**Un brouhaha d'approbation se fit entendre. La reine, qui bien qu'ayant abdiquée assurait la régence, était là, et ne disait mot. Elle semblait soucieuse. Une autre sorcière prit la parole :**

**« Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres solutions que le combat. Nous devons nous battre pour la survie de nos deux peuples. Maintenant nous coopérons, ce qui n'était pas le cas il y a cinq cents ans. En nous alliant, il est possible de vaincre.**

**- Vous êtes folle, il est invincible, personne ne peut le terrasser.**

**- Il a pourtant bien été battu une fois par ....**

**- Tout cela n'est qu'une légende. Et même si ça ne l'était pas, elles ne sont sûrement plus de ce monde. D'ailleurs elles ne l'ont jamais été, vu qu'elles n'étaient pas des sorcières. »**

**Le vacarme reprit. D'un coté certains approuvaient la solution du combat. D'autres étaient partisans de ne rien faire.**

**L'une des sorcières s'apprêtait à parler mais se ravisa.**

**Tous se turent. La reine s'était levée. On aurait dit qu'une chose qu'elle attendait depuis le début de la réunion venait de se produire.**

**« Oui sorcière Tourbillon. Qu'alliez vous dire ? »**

**La dénommée Tourbillon, celle qu'on appelait autrefois Reine d'Avant, esquissa un sourire, se leva, et dit : **

**« Il nous reste une dernière solution. Celle de confier nos vies à une légende. Le secret que je vais vous révéler, je ne devais le dévoiler qu'à la reine, au moment de ma mort.**

**Je sais où sont les Rayaks. »**

**Cette nouvelle avait comme électrifié la salle.**

**La jeune fille de dix ans qui se tenait près de la reine écoutait attentivement. Elle ne comprenait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait, mais pressentait quelque chose d'important.**

**« Vous voulez que ...**

**- Oui. Nous devons éveiller les Valjakrayas. »**


	2. Code Noir : Rêves

Ce matin là, Dorémi se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se souvenait encore de son cauchemar de la nuit. Un cauchemar peuplé d'ombres terrifiantes. Mais elle se rappelait également de ces éclairs de lumière frappant les ombres et les dissipant. Il y avait huit éclairs de couleurs différentes. Rouge sang, Rose vif, Bleu outremer, Orange flamboyant, Jaune d'or, Blanc neige, Violet pourpré, ainsi qu'un éclair d'un Noir d'ébène. Mais le plus angoissant, c'était cette voix, lourde et stridente, qui répétait inlassablement la même phrase. « Puisses-tu atteindre le niveau des Valjakrayas..... »

Qu'est ce que ça veut dire "Valjakraya" ?

Elle jeta un oeil à son réveil. Six heures du matin. Lundi. Aujourd'hui les cours commencent à neuf heures. Pas grave, elle irait se balader un peu en allant au lycée, cela lui permettrait de réfléchir un peu. Ce cauchemar, elle le faisait depuis une semaine, dès qu'elle s'endormait. Ca commençait à lui faire peur, même si elle était habituée à l'étrange et à la magie.

Magie. Ce mot l'emplissait de nostalgie. Déjà sept ans. Sept depuis leur dernière expérience magique. La date anniversaire du jour où elles ont rendu leurs perles magiques marque le seul jour où elles se retrouvent dans le monde magique. Elles se revoyaient toutes, revoyaient Lala, Maggie Grigri, leurs fées, la reine et toutes les autres sorcières. Et surtout, elles revoyaient Flora. La petite Flora, qui n'était plus si petite maintenant. Un jour c'est court, mais c'était suffisant. Cette époque était derrière elles. D'ailleurs, elles ne se voyaient que rarement entre elles. O bien sûr, elles correspondaient par téléphone et par courrier, mais elles ne se voyaient plus. Pas le temps. Pas le moment. Pas l'occasion. Enfin il est vrai qu'elles n'avaient plus la même proximité qu'à l'époque. Dorémi était au lycée à Tokyo. Sophie vivait à Osaka. Emilie suivait des études musicales. Mindy habitait en Amérique. Et Loulou était toujours très célèbre. Elle voyagait de par le monde, vivant d'un endroit à l'autre et ne revenant au Japon que très rarement.

Sept heures trente du matin. Il faisait froid dehors. Dorémi avait fait un détour sur le chemin du lycée. Elle était là. La boutique. Quatre ans de joies, de fêtes et d'amitié. Désormais c'était une quincaillerie. La boutique était abonnée aux changements. Elle était passée par de nombreux stades, mais Dorémi avait toujours été embauchée pour les vacances.

Fermé, ouverture à Huit heures.

Elle se rapprocha de la vitre, et se regarda.

Elle avait grandi. Et changée. Beaucoup changée. Elle avait grandi, c'est normal. Elle avait dix-sept ans maintenant. Et elle était l'une des filles les plus populaires du lycée. Sa sensibilité et son petit côté naïf qu'elle avait su conserver faisaient son charme. Un charme qui agissait sur tous les garçons. Enfin le charme n'est pas tout. Elle était extrêmement jolie, bien proportionnée, et son péché mignon ,le steak, bien qu'elle en mangais tout le temps, n'avait aucune incidence sur son physique. Par contre, elle avait perdu son coté fainéant. Elle était devenu extrêmement bosseuse, et avait d'excellentes notes. Elle voulait même tenter Todai, et vu ses capacités, cela ne serait pas un problème. Bref, à part son charme et le fait qu'elle avait gardé exactement la même coiffure, il ne restait pas grand chose de l'ancienne Dorémi.

Elle se remit en route. Une journée comme les autres en somme.

Huit heures. Pas un chat dans la cour. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc et elle attendit. Elle attendit tellement qu'elle s'endormit à nouveau.

Elle se réveilla dans le noir complet. Mais pas une réelle obscurité. Car elle dégageait une lumière Rose vif et se voyait. Elle appela. Appela encore. Mais personne ne répondit. Elle se mit à courir, cherchant, appelant toujours. Elle commençait à désespérer, se demandant comment se réveiller. Lorsqu'elle entendit une voix à l'intérieur de son esprit. « Poseeeeee la bonneee questionnnnnnn »

Elle se calma, réfléchit un instant, et demanda. « Qu'est ce que les Valjakrayas ?

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Dorémi se retourna. Et d'un coup l'obscurité fut aspirée, laissant place à une blancheur immaculée, où ne subsistait qu'une forme éthérée d'un noir d'ébène. Forme qui venait de lui parler. D'une voix cinglante et froide.

"Je vais venir à toi. Attends moi."

Et elle ajouta. « Puissions nous atteindre le niveau des Valjakrayas, Dorémi …. »

« Dorémi, Dorémi, Dorémi »

Tout se mit à tourner

« Dorémi, Dorémi »

« Réveille-toi, Dorémi »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. C'était Elena

« Dorémi, ça te prends souvent de t'endormir sur les bancs ? » a-t-elle dit en souriant

Dorémi la regarda, l'air hébété

« Tu vas bien?

- Oui ça va, ça va mieux »

Elena, la peste. Elle avait changé elle aussi. Elle était désormais la meilleure amie de Dorémi. Toujours aussi jolie, maîtrisant un dizaine de langues, et appréciée de tous .Elles s'étaient promises d'aller à Todai ensemble.

Elena était devenu une fille sympathique, une fille géniale. Elle était d'ailleurs la fille la plus populaire du lycée.

Il était huit heures et demi. Encore trente minutes avant de commencer les cours. Anglais. Elle avait appri à aimer l'anglais. Elena l'y avait aidé.

« Dorémi, Elena, ça va ?

- Bonjour François. » dirent-elles en coeur. »

« Bon je m'en vais je vous laisse en tête à tête.

- A plus tard Elena et merci de m'avoir réveillée. »

Elena s'éloigna

« O c'est bête vous aviez l'air en pleine discussion, j'aurais pas dû m'approcher. Mais tu n'avais pas l'air bien.

- Mais non c'est bon je lui parlerais plus tard. »

Et ils se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres.

François. Il avait grandi lui aussi. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Encore. Beau gosse. Excellentes notes. Toutes les filles seraient après lui s'il ne sortait pas avec Dorémi. Ils étaient ensemble depuis le collège.

Neuf heures moins quart. L'heure d'aller en classe. Quel genre de surprise cette journée allait-elle encore lui apporter ?


End file.
